


Prompt/Side stories

by AanaStraus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Fluff, Gen, Possessive Tom Riddle, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sane Tom Riddle, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AanaStraus/pseuds/AanaStraus
Summary: Simply writing these short stories again to get back into the rhythm of writing again. We will have the main series later in the year. Most of the prompts are taken directly from the internet. Simply expanding the idea to get into the mindset.Cross-posted on ffnet.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prompt 1: Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Each prompt work won't be more than 200 words. Accepting prompts for more ideas.

Prompt 1: Dance  
It was almost like a ritual to them as they gravitated to each other just as the music started. All around them the couples smiled at each other and took their position for the first dance. They seamlessly joined the rest of them as the music began picking up the rhythm.  
They twirled and dipped and whispered and laughed through the first dance and when the music ended they shared a sweet kiss and a promise of their last dance to each other and then whirled away with the promise for more after this ball ends.


	2. Prompt 2: Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting them as I finish writing them. leave a prompt in the comment.

The finger sandwiches were exactly as she liked. So he set a preservation charm on them and asked one of the passing house elves to send this to him on his command. Walking into the Slytherin common room he walked straight to the massive fireplace where they held the court and the study sessions were in process. 

He silently sits beside her and taps the table with his wand and the remaining space is taken up by the food that he remembers not ordering. But there are the sandwiches he personally made beside her elbow and he couldn’t help but get the fluttery feeling in his chest when she kisses his cheek as a thank you for the treat.


	3. Prompt 3: Sand

Prompt 3: Sand  
He knew he was being petulant and pouting slightly as he passive-aggressively flaps the blanket right into her face, 'Why was he doing this by hand?' He asked her.  
She had smiled at him wolfishly replying that 'Magic ruins the cloth darling'. He looked at her in genuine surprise and reminding her of the fact that both of them were rich. Her reply was ‘Scared of finding sand in uncomfortable places?’ with a raised eyebrow.  
‘Yes’ he had replied; he was man enough to know when to admit defeat knowing he was going to find it for weeks in their clothes if not months.


	4. Prompt 4: Salt and Smile

Prompt 4: Salt and Smile

‘Here’ came an almost silent whisper as he was worrying over his potion, ‘The rock salt will negate the extra bubbles’  
He startled at the soft voice and turned to look at the blank face of the girl who was sharing the table with him.

‘Just a pinch would do for your potion’ she did an attempt to smile. He turned to look at the clock and silently swore in his mind.  
Taking the salt he added a pinch and was surprised to see that the potion had actually stopped frothing wildly and settled immediately with minute bubbling within the normal parameter that the potion required.

He thanked her later in the library when he still got an ‘O’ in his assignment and got a small genuine smile instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had several ways I could have spun this prompt but most of them are honestly so overused that I almost cringed. Hope this is satisfactory.


	5. Prompt 5: Feelings I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> increasing the number of words slowly. do leave a prompt in the comments

Prompt 6: Feeling  
He hated being back in the orphanage, it had only been a week and he felt like his skin was crawling with ants without the constant feeling of Hogwarts ambient magic around him. He was startled when Mrs. Cole came knocking to his room informing him that he had a guest from his school.  
The overwhelming feeling of her magic caressing him was a comfort to his soul and he almost sobbed as she pulling him in a breathtaking hug. They sat like that in each other’s embrace and only separated once Mrs. Cole came back with another worker holding the finest tea set they had. It was then he noticed that she was dressed in her finest. Her hair carefully styled with diamond pins he knew were actually real, and a true Black cloak that doubled as a floor-length dress.  
Then she proceeded to charm Mrs. Cole and there was a weird fuzzy feeling in his chest as he gazed at her as she slowly but sure got the matron wrapped around her little finger as she praised him in front of her and all of those eavesdropping. He looked at her and that fuzzy feeling turned into a possessive feeling as he could feel his past bullies vibrate with jealousy as she charmed all those around her without any effort; her black charisma in her best form as she smiled and reeled them into her.


End file.
